Dance Till You Drop
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Ziva and Kensi have been assigned a mission at a Dance Academy to protect a 10 year old girl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ziva sat alone in the office, she preferred it that way. No DiNozzo movie quotes, no smart talk from McGee and no head slaps from Gibbs. It made her more alert, more focussed on her job, solving yet another case of a murdered petty officer. The only other person in the building was the Director, and he was in MTAC. The door of the restricted area opened and he looked around, seeing who was here.

"David," Vance said, "Just the person I wanted to see. MTAC, now."

Ziva wondered what was going on, nevertheless she ran up the stairs and into the restricted area. On the screen was a familiar face, but she could not place it, no matter how hard she tried. She walked down the ramp, wondering why she was here.

"Ziva David, meet Special Agent Kensi Blye. She works in our NCIS branch in LA. You have been assigned a mission to protect a little girl, Scarlet Parks, age 10. She may be the target of a bombing. I thought you two would give us our best shot of protecting her. There is just one thing I need to know."

"What is it Director?" Kensi asked.

"Can you both dance?"

They gave him a puzzled look, how that is relevant they didn't know. They both nodded, confused to say the least.

"Good, because the main part of the assignment is at her dance class. You are going to be the new teachers. There are lists of dances in my office. Kensi; I need you to fly to Washington A.S.A.P."

"No need Director, I'm already here. Actually I'm just outside the building." Kensi replied, this made Ziva smile.

"Come on in, we can all talk in my office."

Kensi shut down her laptop and sprinted up to Vance's office. Once she got there, Ziva and Vance awaited her, and she sat down at the round table in the middle. On that table were lists of dances. There were 3 dances that they had to teach, Ballet, Tap and Majorettes.

"Can you do all of them? She could be in any class."

"Well, I used to do Majorettes back in Israel," Ziva said, "We used batons as weapons, but I know some twirls. I could teach Kensi. "

"And as a Kid I went to Ballet and tap lessons, so I could teach Ziva how to do them," Kensi said.

"Good, I'm counting on you girls. We are going to work together again with the LA team, they are coming here this time. I'm looking forward for you to meet everyone Ziva as you never went to LA last time. Same to you Kensi."

"Thanks Director," the girls said.

They walked out of his office. It was 6 am, so they stayed in the bullpen, waiting for the others to arrive here at 7. Boy would they get a shock when they saw what was coming next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the L.A team arrived. They were greeted by familiar faces. The rest of team Gibbs had arrived as well. Vance briefed them on the mission the girls had been set.

"I trust you will all work well together," Vance said to everyone, but mainly directed at Gibbs.

"Yes Director," they chorused.

Callen, Sam and Deeks followed Gibbs, Tony and McGee back to the squad room, while Nell and Eric followed Abby to forensics and Ducky and Jimmy went to autopsy. Kensi and Ziva were sitting where they had been left, and the rest of the team came to greet them.

"McGee," Gibbs said, "You better go down stairs with Abby, we need you to do computer stuff."

"What stuff?" McGee asked.

"You know, putting the thingy into the whatzit and making the thing go ding."

"Ahh…ok?" McGee said, lost with Gibbs' "technical" terms. Meanwhile, Ziva and Kensi were getting their earwigs put in so that they could communicate. Once tested and ready to go, Deeks pulled Kensi aside.

"What?" Kensi said impatiently.

"I wanted to check you were ok. You have seemed down over the past few weeks."

"I'm fine Deeks."

"Sure doesn't seem it, I think something's happened. Did you find out? Find out what we wanted to know?"

"I did and the answer is yes ok?!" Kensi said reluctantly.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, it's our little secret." Kensi hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Is she ok?" Ziva asked Tony.

"How would I know?" Tony replied.

"Just wondering, she seemed, I don't know, down in the ducks."

"Dumps, not ducks Ziva. And since when have you cared about other people's feelings."

Ziva gave him a look of betrayal, then walked away, lost in her own world.

"Got to go," Kensi said.

"Good luck," Deeks called after her. She and Ziva got in a bright yellow car, so they wouldn't be recognised. Ziva drove, so they cut their time in half. Once they arrived, Kensi felt queasy and had to sit down.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked.

Before she could answer Kensi ran to the toilet. What could be wrong? What happened? Ziva knew she would have to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kensi, are you ok in there?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Kensi replied as she walked out of the stall, "Just feeling a bit sick."

"Probably with my driving, most people feel queasy the first time; I don't see the problem with it."

"Yeah, that must be it," she lied.

They walked out of the toilet together and sat in the room they would be teaching in. Kensi seemed out of breath, and they had only walked across the building. Ziva knew something was up.

"Kens?" Ziva said, concerned.

"That's what Deeks calls me, I like it."

"Oh."

Ziva could not continue as the class started to file in. She could here Gibbs talking in her ear.

"Cough once if you can hear me Ziva." She did as he asked.

"Good, we got some Intel on the little girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, small- no taller than 4ft 3 inches."

Ziva looked around, she saw a girl of that description. She was separate from the others, didn't seem to mingle. Ziva wondered why. She decided to walk up and talk to her. Kensi got music ready for the class as the other girls talked.

"Hey," Ziva said.

"Hi..." the girl said quietly.

"My name is Ziva, I'll be your new dance teacher. That's Kensi, she teaches too."

"That's a nice name, I'm Sop." She instantly stopped.

"Sop?"

"Sophie, I never know who I can trust."

"Ziva," Gibbs said through her ear, "Tell her, ONLY her that you and Kensi are federal agents."

"Ok," Ziva whispered, "I lied about who I am. I am Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS. That's Special Agent Kensi Blye, also NCIS. We are here to protect you, but you can tell no one."

"You know about my dad? You were investigating his case?"

"Yes."

Sophie stayed silent. "Join the class," Ziva said. She did so, with great haste.

Ziva went over and Kensi introduced her to the class. They started to teach them there Ballet Routine, Kensi getting weaker by the minute. When it was time for a break, Ziva took Kensi outside.

"You need to tell me what is up! I'm done playing around Kensi," Ziva said.

"I hardly know you!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Well, we are in this together and I need to know whats making you so unfit."

"Fine, I'm pregnant!"

"Who's the father?"

"Deeks…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ziva could not believe what she was told. Kensi, the fierce woman most knew her as had gotten pregnant? Ziva was in a state of shock, when suddenly, reports of a hostile came through. He was armed, with a dead man switch. When the Girls got this Intel they tried to get all the kids out. They didn't know what was going on? What was about to happen, when a man with a bomb strapped to his chest came in the room.

"Hello," the man said in a deep voice, "I'm the man you have been waiting for."

"Let the children go," Kensi said at a push.

"The children were never my target; it was the two of you."

The girls got the children out, and then returned to the room. Tony and Deeks were trying to give more intel, but the man had been invisible for life.

"Hmm, two pretty girls. I'll make a deal." He said this as he looked at their beautiful features. He continued, "I'll let one of you go, the other, dies with me."

As the guys heard this, they were trying to make a plan, but Ziva knew what to do.

"Kensi, you go. Bring new life into the world. I must be with my father, and sister and brother," Ziva said, bringing a tear to Kensi's eye.

"No, we can both get out alive! I don't want to lose you."

"Too risky, you go. I am ready to die."

"Kensi, GO," Deeks said from MTAC.

"No, we can't leave Ziva in there! She's important too!" Tony said with passion.

Kensi ran out of the room, stopped and said, "Ziva, I'll never forget you."

Ziva nodded, and Kensi walked out.

Ziva shot the terrorist, straight in the head. She prepared for death, to be with her family, but nothing happened. She looked around, and heard a bomb timer tick, counting down the seconds she had left. She ran to the terrorist, turned him onto his stomach, and was shocked at what she saw. The bomb was on his back and it was counting down until detonation. 30 seconds left. Ziva opened the back and looked at what wire to cut. She saw, it was the red. As the red wire snapped with the blade of her knife, the timer stopped. All she could hear was the cheer from the guys in MTAC.

Kensi ran in the room and hugged Ziva. Suddenly a small figure popped in the room. It was Hetty!

"Ready to go?" She said as she ran the girls back to NCIS HQ.

Once they walked out the elevator door, the whole building erupted with cheering and clapping. Deeks ran up and hugged Kensi.

"I'm going to tell them all Deeks."

"You do that, Kens, you do that."

Kensi stood up on Ziva's desk. "Attention everyone! I have something to tell you, and you may have guessed by what you saw in the last mission. I'm pregnant."

Taken in by shock, everyone was so happy for Kensi! They screamed at the news. When she got down, she was about to leave with Deeks by her side, when Tony stopped everything.

"I have some news for everyone too. Gibbs, I'm sorry, but I must break a rule."

"Just broke one there DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Tony continued, "Anyway, I didn't realise how much this person meant to me, until I nearly lost her. We haven't been dating and I know this is sudden but, Ziva David, will you….marry me?"

Everyone cheered again and Ziva went closer to the desk. She finally spoke, "Yes."

They sealed their lips with a kiss and enjoyed the rest of their lives together.

9 months later, Kensi gave birth to a healthy girl. She named it Rebecca Ziva Blye, soon to be changed as Deeks proposed.

Ziva walked down the aisle with Abby as her bridesmaid. Her and Tony said their wedding vows and had the most romantic night under the sun.

But through all the excitement, the girls never forgot the good times they had together, and that was true magic.

THE END

**~ I know its short but hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
